A press molding apparatus is conventionally known in which a non-processed part of a plate-like workpiece is press-contacted, in a sandwiching manner by an upper die and a blank holder that is provided to surround a lower die, and then press molding is performed on a processed part of the workpiece by the upper die and the lower die.
Also, in such a press molding apparatus, a configuration is well-known in which, in order to prevent occurrence of wrinkle and the like in processing, a blank holder is supported by a plurality of cushion pins disposed below the blank holder, and supporting force that presses the blank holder against the upper die, is applied from the cushion pins to the blank holder.
As the cushion pin supporting the blank holder, a cushion spring (a supporting structure of a molding punch) is well-known. The cushion spring is configured of a cylindrical main body section (a punch case), a coil spring disposed inside the main body section, and a rod (a molding punch) that is disposed to be projectable from an end of the main body section and is biased by the coil spring to project from the main body section (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).